dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Librarian
This page is about Dawn of War: Soulstorm multiplayer and single-player units. For previous versions, see[http://dow.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn_of_War Dawn of War]. } | page = Soulstorm/Librarian | name = Librarian | type = Commander | icon = Dow sm librarian icon.png | decorator = Dow2 dec hero anti infantry melee.png | race = Space Marines | tier = 2 | built = Sacred Artifact | armor = Commander | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 1400 | health_regen = 2.0 | morale = 600 | morale_regen = 11 | mass = 25 | speed = 16 | sight = 40 | keen = 30 | requisition = 245 | power = 80 | time = 54 | description = Secondary commander. Good at melee, has good abilities (invulnerability, attack and demoralization). | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2 }} Librarian "Knowledge is power, guard it well." Space Marine Librarians use their psychic powers to unleash devastating attacks on their enemies, as well as augmenting their own physical prowess. Space Marine Librarians can make special psychic attacks against their opponents. Librarians are responsible for all interstellar communication, with the power to project their minds through warp space. They are also the adjudicators of the Chapter's psychic population, dividing psychic mutants into those whose powers are dangerous and those whose powers may be used by the Imperium. Only the most powerful of those suitable psykers can become a Space Marine Librarian. Librarians are also charged with defending their chapter from all manners of psychic and daemonic attacks. The Lexicanums are charged with recording the Chapter's History. Librarians are armed with mighty force weapons. Tactics The Librarian is not meant for frontline combat like the Force Commander. Although he can hold his own in melee for a while, dedicated melee troops will eventually defeat him. What makes him so powerful are his abilities, and these should be applied liberally to get the most out of the Librarian. The Librarian is generally best attached to a Space Marine Squad or Terminator Squad since the melee-focused Grey Knights and Assault Terminator Squads are better served by having the physically powerful Force Commander or healing Chaplain attached. The Librarian's default attack mode is Ranged Stance, an obvious hint to the player that the Librarian is not suited to melee combat. However, when fighting buildings with emplaced weapons, the Librarian's Force Weapon (even when unupgraded) does more damage per second than the Bolt Pistol. And, as with the Force Commander, the Librarian is very effective against relic units and has a special sync kill if he can slay an Avatar of Khaine. One thing to note is that the Smite ability recharges very quickly. One Smite on a squad will inflict severe damage and/or kill it instantly. It's best used when massed amounts of enemy troops are in the blast radius (especially Guardsmen Squads). It is also very effective at dealing with Harbinger Drones and Drone Squads, units that the slow firing Space Marine Squad Missile Launchers are poorly suited for. Weaken Resolve is not used often, though it can be used in conjunction with the Chaplain's Demoralizing Shout Ability to make an enemy squad almost completely ineffective in combat for the duration of the ability. If the enemy doesn't have an ability to restore his squad's morale manually, their morale will not restore on its own until Weaken Resolve wears off. Word of the Emperor is a must use, as it grants the ability to prevent all Space Marines within its area of effect from dying. However, the Librarian is not affected by the power and killing him will halt the effect. Attach him to a large squad to prevent enemies from being able to focus too much firepower on him; his Commander armor should allow him to weather a bit. Do note that it does not prevent your Marines from taking damage; it only stops their health counter from dropping below 1. If they take enough damage, they will be left at only 1 HP when the 20 second effect ends, and will thus subsequently die to any damage. If any enemies are left standing, try to pull back any squads that are in this condition just before the effect ends. This is worth doing, as rapid Chaplain plus Apothecary healing will quickly regen them back to fighting condition. Abilities Smite |- | colspan="5"| |} Weaken Resolve Word of the Emperor Weapons Bolt Pistol |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |25 !Setup Time |None |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |85% !Refire Rate |0.8 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |} Power Sword |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |Melee !Setup Time |None |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |100% !Refire Rate |1 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |} Weapon Upgrades Plasma Pistol |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |See Wargear: Plasma Pistols !Range |25 !Setup Time |None |- !Build Time |See Wargear: Plasma Pistols !Accuracy |65% !Refire Rate |1 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Wargear: Plasma Pistols |- !Notes | colspan="5"|The Plasma Pistol permanently replaces the Bolt Pistol when researched |} Force Weapon |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |See Wargear: Power Weapons !Range |Melee !Setup Time |None |- !Build Time |See Wargear: Power Weapons !Accuracy |100% !Refire Rate |1 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Wargear: Power Weapons |- !Notes | colspan="5"|The Force Weapon permanently replaces the Power Sword when researched |} Researchable Upgrades Commander Veteran Upgrade Commander Hero Upgrade Weaken Resolve Research Word of the Emperor Research Wargear: Plasma Pistols Wargear: Power Weapons Wargear: Power Fist Additional links Source : http://web.archive.org/web/20100810095725/http://wiki.reliccommunity.com/index.php?title=Librarian